kiss of death  rewritten
by goth punl
Summary: when naruto an psycotic  coldblooded killer is saved by sweet innocent sasuke, He vows to protect and cherish his savior. will he suceed or fail.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Its the year 2050 in tokyo japan where gangsters and thugs tell stories of legendary assasins whom shed

more blood than the slaughter house . But let me tell you the story of one particular assasin one that nobody have spoken of in 50 years cause this one was a demon ,ruthless,bloodthursty and emotionless. He only hunted down rich and successfull crooked men . You would have never guessed that this killer had the appea rance of an 17 year old boy with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes that would put sappire to shame. An monster right? Maybe but you know what they say things are not always as they seem.

**Chapter l**

Lets start from the beginning a twisted scientist wanted to create the untimate killing machine so with his brillance and money he started project **kyuubi**.

But first he needed a vessel so he went to a orhanage and bought a young boy around the age of 10 whom nobody wanted because he was an extremely violent and alittle insane, he was perfect.

he injected him with a serum that gave him a heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing and other abilities. Then came the lessons otherwise known as hell for the young boy. At the age of 11 the scientist sent the boy on his first assisignment kill one of his former colleges that got him fired. So the young boy set out to compete his mission 5 minutes later the boy came back unharmed cover in blood , sucessful.

For 3 years the boy did this til one night the scientist ordered him to kill this particular man who used to be his partner now an school teacher. So the boy went to his house and when he got in he saw the house was full of flower's and had a homey feel to it then he saw pictures of him with kids his age, they looked so happy ,his boss wanted him to kill this man? why? that was the first time in his life he questioned his bosses motives.

He went back to the lab , " have you completed the task? asked the scientist the boy shook his head. "Why not he should't have been a problem" and for the first time the boy spoke' why? The scienctist then had a sinster grin on his face " why? WHY? because he is a traitor he left me for children hah who gives a damn about children they need to be put in their place like you for questioning me you are a weapon nothing more i took you in when nobody wanted you so you belong to me and while i'm at it while don't you tie him up and kill those kid's in front of him hah or better yet you just tie him up and gather the children and i'll kill them myself"

Then the boy realized his owner was insane even more so than him and that's sayng something. "no" the boy shook his head , " YOU DARE DEFY ME YOU WORTHLESS TRASH? shouted the scientist. Then suddenly as soon the harsh words sunken in the boy saw red.

25 minutes later

The boy was walking down the street covered in blood, where was he going to go now? suddenly a car pulled up and a silverhaired man got out " hey kid why aren't you at home? The boy looked down , you don't have one do you? the boy shook his head " well why don't you come with me you can't go walking around all bloody can you? the boy thought for a minute he really had no choice so they drove off. " So do you have a name ? the boy shook his head " well i'll give you one... i got it we'll call you naruto, like it? the man asked, the boy shrugged " okay i take that as an yes" they arrived at huge house" since your part of our family now let me introduce myself my name is kakashi and welcome to the shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" hey have you checked on our guest yet" asked a man in black, his partner just mumbled something about stubborn jackasses, " he's still not talking huh"

" no we gave him every torture known to man but he just stare at the ground it's almost like he's immune to it"

Don't worry he'll tell us who he works for soon enough in fact i'll go play with him alittle bit"

and with that he left, he walked down to the basement and came to a stop at a big door he punched in a code and it opened to reveal a blonde man attired in only cargo pants and combat boots his body was covered in old scars and fresh cuts, his face had 3 scars on each cheek and icy blue eyes and tied up or so it seemed.

"heh well well lets get to the fun part shall we" sneered the man as he grabbed the boys hair and yanked it up to see his eyes and as soon as he did his blood ran cold, suddenly the boy whipped out a thin cord and wrapped it around his neck ending his life, after words the man took the dead mans gun and knives and snuck down the hall. As soon as he came to the amin hall two more guards showed up in front and behind him, the blonde quickly took out two guns turned sideways with both arms stretched out and shot them both in the head and the one hiding in the raptors without looking.

After killing a few more guards the man jumped out of the window down the street and to the ally and kneeled over in pain he had an big gash in his back and was bleeding he barely took two steps before he passed out and the last thing he heard was an angels voice

_**" hey are you alright' **_and the last thing he saw was worried black eyes.

**5hours later**

_(So warm)_ was the Naruto's thought as he came to. He was laying on his stomach in a soft bed all bandaged up. he sat up and took in his surroundings there were his pants and weapons on a desk and bookshelf with books and strangely cute stuff animals. Then he heard it , _**"There's an song that's inside of my soul, it's the one that I try to write over and over again" **_That song ,that voice ... the same one he heard in his dreams. And it seemed to be geting closer.

Then the door opened , in walked the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. He had black hair and eyes, ivory skin and plump pink lips.

But there was something familar about him, than it hit him

* * *

><p>7 years ago<p>

_Naruto was just walking around the yard when he heard singing , he following the sound to the playground. There on the swings was a black haired girly looking boy. Naruto was entranced by his voice, and was about to get closer when. "Ahh" two older kids pushed him off the swing,_

_"Oh did i make the little baby cry? sneered the first boy, The second boy grabbed him by the hair and slapped him across the face. Thats when Naruto lost it , he slowly casually walked up to the bullies, and then punched the first in the face knocking him out then the grabbed the second boys and smashed his face into the ground three times and kicked him right in the garden of good and evil._

_Naruto then walked towards the crying boy , kneeled down and gently stroked his bruised cheek, and then gave it little licks and kisses slowly moving towards the lips. The boy gasped and naruto stuck his tongue in his mouth moving it in and out. He looked at the red face boy and smirked, hn_

_Then he just walked off, The next day he was adopted.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

"oh your awake , how are you? the angel asked as he approached the bed , Naruto shrugged

" you look familar ? asked the timid boy

naruto smirked, " what's your name my beautiful savior?

" Sasuke" he said blushing Then he took out the banages and antibotics he brought with him.

" here let me change you banages sit up please"

Naruto smirked sexily as sasuke sat behind him undid the wraps and gently applied the onitment. Then he groaned alittle

" i'm not hurting you am I?

" no"

When he was done, Sasuke moved off the bed. suddenly he felt sensual fingers running through his hair. He blushed again and tried not to moan when tan muscular arms wrapped around him. Naruto pulled sasuke into his lap _his naked sheet covered lap. Soft lips were on his earlobe then moved to his neck and shoulders._ " n n aruto?

" shh don't talk just listen, You saved my life so it's yours now, i vow to protect you with every fiber of my being, even if you grow to hate me. I promise,

And with that he grabbed sasukes chin and stuck his tongue in the boy's mouth exploring the hot cavern. and pulled back smirking. Sasuke felt a breeze and when he oped his eyes naruto was gone, his clothes,weapons everything. all that was left was and opened window. Then sasuke felt something cool on his neck he looked down and it was a blue crystal necklace. And on his pillow was an phone number.

**well what do you think. please review kiss kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

would anyone be interested in adopting this story i kinda lost my muse for it . u can do whatever you like with it all i ask is that you continue with the plot of it. please message me or leave it in a review


End file.
